A little help please?
by SimpleWriter101
Summary: The Sky Army base has fallen down and Sky was still in the rubble. Ty, engaged to Sky, runs to the rubble and searches for him, soon finding him close to death. He then starts to do everything to help him get back to his old life seeing as he has some nerve damage in him legs. Will he be able to live like his old life by himself, or will he need help?
1. Chapter 1

"Sky!"I yelled, running to the the rubble that was once called the Sky Army. Panicking, I start to dig through the rubble, looking for my fiance. Tears are pouring down my cheeks as I search for him in the rubble, worry etched in my face and pounding through my body. I gasp and dig faster, seeing a soft glow come from somewhere in the rubble.

"S-Sky?!"I yelled again, seeing his non-moving form and making me freak out."Please, please be OK..."I cried, searching for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when I found one, but faint."Somebody! Help me! I found him! He's alive but barely!"I yelled to the recruits.

Niomi came to my call. "C'mon, lets get him to the hospital."She said, picking him up, I nod and stand up, wiping my face free of tears.

We soon reach the hospital."Help! We have a dying man here!" we both say, bursting into the room. The nearest nurse nods and go grabs a stretcher. She soon came back with one and Niomi settled him down, walking back when she was done. They then wheeled him to a room. I was going to try to follow them, but got stopped by a hand. I look to see Niomi. She gave me a sad look, knowing about our engagement, and shook her head. I nod and wait with her, worry etched in my face.

~!~Sky's PoV~!~

I blink my eyes open to see... my own body. On a stretcher, in an emergency room with a bunch of machines hooked up to it. I look at my hand to see right through it, almost completely transparent. "Am I dead?" I whisper, although I can see the heart moniter still beeping slowly. I heard a voice in my head. *no, just passed out. You did die, for a minute or two...* "well, then how am I a ghost?!" I ask, my eyebrows raised. *relax. In the short time you were on the bridge to the otherworld, you became bonded with the darkness that lives there, as an entity. It's a part of you, and you are permantly a part of it...* the voice trails off, and I want to ask another question but I feel a strong tug at my conciousness and somehow I know that I have to return to my body.

The tugging grows painful and I close my eyes. A few seconds later I wake again, gasping as my eyes snap back open. This time I'm laying back in my own, solid body, laying on the hospital bed."w-what happened?" I pant, my eyes wide as they seek the nearest doctor. "You had a violent seizure... We lost you for a few minutes." She says softly.c-can I leave?" I frowns and checks her clipboard with a sigh. "I'm afraid you can't, not yet at least... There's nerve damage in both of your legs. It'll be impossible for you to walk from here on..." She says, softly but bluntly.

"W-what about a-a wheelchair... or crutches?" I ask, not really sure about medical things like this. She meets my eyes. "It's doubtful." She says flatly, and I can feel tears brimming in my golden eyes. "c-can Ty come in...?" I ask quietly. She nods and goes to get him. After a few minutes, he walks in, and I ask the doctor if we can talk alone. She nods and leaves the room. I take Tys hand gently, drawing him closer. "baby..." I mumble, tears threatening to spill over. He grab my hands softly. "What?" "I-I... She says that..." I take a deep breath, feeling my wet tears run down my cheeks. "She says I can't walk anymore..." I whisper, clinging to his hand tightly. His eyes widen. "W-what?".

"There was nerve damage in my legs... irreparable..." I whisper."I-I..."Ty said, words not forming for him. I hold on to him tighter. "babe... there's something else..."."W-what?..."he asked. I took a small breath, unsure if I should tell him. "While I was passed out, it was so weird. It was like I was a ghost, and I was looking down at my body on the bed... There was this voice in my head and I thought I was dead but I was only passed out... It told me that I was dead, for a few minutes. It said that I... Bonded with the darkness, that it was a part of me and I was a part of it..." I explain, watching his face carefully for his reaction. He was surprised. "I'm not lying, I swear this all happened..." I whisper, clinging to him tightly. He hugged back."Wow..."

"Ty... I'm scared..." I mumble. He starts to rub my back. "Shh... It will be all right..."he said, kissing my forehead. I lean into his touch, my lip quivering. He starts to rock us back and forth.I lean my head on his shoulder, trying to calm hold my head in place."I love you~" I mumble. "I love you too~"he mumbled back. I smile a little, tired. He pulls away, probably to look at me."Better?". I nod, looking up at him. "Thanks..." He smiles at me lightly. I thenpull him down onto the bed with me, cuddling him close with a yawn. He giggled and held me close. "I'm tired~" I mumble, pressing against him. Ty yawned. "Me too~". I nod and rest my head on the pillow and start to fall asleep. He follow suite, soon falling asleep as well

In my sleep, I return to my floaty state, lounging in the air and looking down at our sleeping forms. "I never realized how cute we look together~" I say with a giggle, smiling.

After a few minutes of sleep, he wakes up. I see Ty stir and wake, blinking those beautiful red eyes open. "Uhh..."he moaned, rubbing his eyes. I floated closer to him, looking at him closely. "Can you hear me?" I wonder aloud. Ty jumps, probably hearing my voice. He looks around the room frantically. "H-hello?"he asked timidl.y My eyes widen. "Ty? It's me, Sky! It's happening again!" I say. "H-huh? Sky?"He asked, looking at the figure next to him. My body was still sound asleep, snoring softy. He blinks slowly

I reach out, still floating in the air, trying to touch him. He jumps as he feel something touch him. I pet his hair softly. "You can hear and feel me, but not see me?"He squeaked and nodded. I pulled my hand back. "s-sorry!" I then start to calm down with a few breathes.

I lazily float around the room, smiling at the feeling of weightlessness. "This is cool~!" I say happily, going back over to him and sitting next to him with some effort to bring myself down. He nods and goes back to sleep. I chuckle softly and lay down on the other side of him, still in ghost form. I soon fall asleep as well.

~~~Temiskep~~~

Eventually I wake up again, opening my eyes and seeing Ty still asleep. I smiled at him softly, moving the hair out of his face. He shifts, waking up. "Hi~"he said, awaken."Hi~"I replied back. He then moves and stretches him limbs. Just then, a nurse comes and tells us we can leave the hospital, me needing some help into the wheelchair. Once I was secured, we whisked off to the car, after I was signed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got to the car, Ty had helped me get into it. Once I got in properly, I leaned on the widow with a down-trodden face, sighing. Ty and Niomi hadn't said anything to me yet, onto which I was grateful for as I didn't really want to talk to people.

As I had started to fall asleep for some reason, I notice a transparent hand reach out to caress me softly. A few moments after I had fallen asleep, I woke up again, but not in my body. I looked down to my legs and tried to move then.

To my surprise, they responded to me, which made me almost jump in my seat. Deciding to do something stupid, I stand up and once more get surprised as seeing me able to stand without any wobbling. I sit back down, amazed in my discovery.

I soon find us in front of a house.'I wonder how I get out of my spirit form...'I think, feeling a bit sleepy at the moment. As I fall asleep again, I see that same hand come towards me.

"H-huh?"I asked, waking up in my real body to see Ty waking me up.

"We're here"he said, helping me out. I just nod, looking around the place. I didn't even notice when I entered the house. I only woke up from my trance when someone said my name.

"Sky."A female voice said, bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh?"I asked, turning my attention to the person in front of me."Oh hey Fribbit~"I said, hugging her as best as I could.

Today, she was wearing a green t-shirt, her usual blue faded jeans, her usual frog hat and an amulet that looked like mine; the only difference is that it's a vibrant green emerald instead of a dark purple amethyst. At the sight of it, a question popped into my head. "Hey Ty, where's my amulet?"I asked, looking at him.

"Oh, here."He said, grabbing it from his pocket."Thanks~"I said, as he put it around my neck."Want to tell them?"I asked him. He nods and starts to push me to the kitchen."Hey everybody!"

"Sky!"They almost all yell at the same time."Are you OK?""How are you doing?""We were so worried about you" the million(well, not really million) replies came, making me a bit dizzy."Stop!"

"One at a time"I said afterwards. They looked at me ashamed, slowly raising their hands. I asked someone in the back."What happened?"She asked, my face draining out of color at what I was dreading. Noticing I wasn't going to say anything, Ty answered for me.

"He have nerve damage in his legs, he wont be able to walk again." He said with a calm demeanor(One of the things I admire about him~), rubbing my shoulder as support. Loud gasp filled the room, flinching at the sound."But we have some exiting news as well~"

Murmurs started to go around the room."What?"A random recruit asked. I smile at Ty. "Me and Ty are getting married!"I said, holding up my hand with the ring still on it amazingly.

"Congratulations!" they say almost at the same time again. I smile at them, tears becoming evident in my eyes."Thank you all for the support~"I told them as they all smiled back at me.

"I think I'm going to bed now, goodnight~"I told them, heading to my room. A chorus of "Goodnight!" comes to my ears. Before I am able to though, I hear someone knock on my door. Curious, I go and open it. My eyes widen as I see someone I thought I would never see in my life again.

"Hey big bro~!"

My sister.


End file.
